


all the king's horses and all the king's men

by ClassyFangirl



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Asexual Character, Drug Use, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie doesn't like Dennis. Dennis is changing Mac, and Charlie liked the old Mac just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the king's horses and all the king's men

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could use more tags, but I'm not sure what, so if there's anything you think ought to be tagged, please let me know.

Charlie doesn’t like school. He never has, not really, but he kinda hoped high school would be different, like those movies that he and Mac watch on TV sometimes, when they get drunk on Sunday afternoons and there’s nothing else to do.

But high school’s just the same as every other year of school, except worse, because high school has the Reynolds twins.

Charlie likes Dee okay, even if she’s a little scary when she yells. She doesn’t have a lot of friends either, just like Charlie and Mac, because of her robot parts (“It’s a _back brace_ for _scoliosis,_ dickweed,” she snaps but he can never remember). She’s okay. Her parents buy better beer than Mac’s mom does, and sometimes she’ll sneak some to school and share it. Yeah, Charlie thinks she’s all right.

Charlie _doesn’t_ like Dennis, which is a problem, because Mac thinks he’s great. Dennis is an asshole who hangs out with the popular kids all day, laughing and talking loudly about how awesome he is, but for some reason he’ll come out and smoke and drink beer by the dumpster with Charlie and Mac and Dee. Mac won’t shut up about how _cool_ Dennis is and how _smart_ Dennis, and Dennis is good at sports and good at talking to girls, which, hey, since when does Mac care about _girls_? He has Charlie.

(That’s their secret, ever since seventh grade. One night, when Charlie’s mom had one of her “gentleman friends” over, Charlie and Mac got drunk in the living room and Mac kissed Charlie, and Charlie kissed back. It was warm and soft and wet, like that kitten Charlie gave a bath in the sink, except Mac didn’t scratch him all over. It was nice. Charlie likes kissing.)

Whenever they’re together, Mac and Dennis won’t shut up about girls, and sure, Charlie likes girls. They’re pretty, with soft hair and nice faces. Even Dee might be sorta pretty one day, once she doesn’t need her robot parts anymore. But Dennis talks about “banging” them, which Charlie figures out means sex, and Mac seems to like that, and Charlie’s pretty sure he doesn’t wanna bang a girl.

He doesn’t really wanna bang Mac, either. Or any other guy. He figured out the details in sex ed last year, and...Charlie doesn’t like the sound of it. He’s never looked at anybody and wanted to put his dick inside them, or have their dick inside him. It’s not that it sounds _gross_ , he doesn’t mind gross, he just. Doesn’t want it.

He confesses this to Mac one day, who tells him he’s just “immature” and he’ll “grow out of it”. Charlie’s not so sure about that.

But he likes kissing, and now, suddenly, Mac doesn’t kiss Charlie as much. They don’t skip class to hide under the bleachers and kiss, they don’t sneak lots of kisses while they watch movies at Mac’s house, Mac doesn’t kiss him good night when Charlie stays over. It makes Charlie sad, but he’s not sure how to say it without it sounding gay.

Mac gets _really_ defensive about gay stuff these days, especially when Dee calls him names for talking about how great Dennis is all the time.

Mac kisses Charlie for the last time when Mac says they should practice to join the wrestling team.

“I don’t wanna join the wrestling team, man,” Charlie says. “Why do _you_ wanna join the wrestling team?”

“‘Cause Dennis said I should try going out for a sport.” Mac pulls his shirt off, which is a little weird, but whatever. Charlie takes his off too, because it’s easier when he just does what everybody else does. That’s how he keeps teachers from yelling at him. “And wrestling’s, like, the manliest sport there is!”

Charlie thinks football is probably the manliest sport, or maybe hockey- he likes hockey, likes gliding across the ice because it’s easy, just like making music come out of a keyboard is easy -but okay, sure. Mac knows lots about sports, he thinks.

They practice wrestling moves Mac saw on TV, which mostly involves Mac jumping on Charlie and then the both of them rolling around on the ground. It’s kinda fun, actually, up until Charlie feels something rub against his thigh.

It’s definitely Mac’s dick, and Charlie’s about to say something when Mac kisses him. It’s harder, more forceful than Charlie’s used to, but he misses kissing Mac, so it’s okay. Except for when Mac puts his hand on Charlie’s penis, and Charlie doesn’t like that, so he pulls away from the kiss. He doesn’t know how to say _don’t do that, please just kiss me_ , not in the way he wants to say it, so he just makes a whining noise and says, “C’mon, man.”

Mac goes all red, like when he’s super drunk, and he stands up and starts walking away. “Mac! Mac, no, I just- I didn’t want-!”

But Mac’s not paying attention, and he’s storming away, and it makes Charlie’s stomach feel all rotten inside, like he forgot to eat for a couple days and then drank a lot of beer.

He goes inside and huffs on a Sharpie until the bad feeling starts to disappear and his head goes all fuzzy. But it’s not the same.

Charlie really, really hates Dennis.


End file.
